


Grimm Mini Tales

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets, mostly from challenge prompts about Nick, Monroe, etc. Some gen, some shippy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ficlet for grimm-challenge

(set at the start of episode 3.2)

Monroe sniffed the air desperately. This far from the crash site he couldn't smell smoke or fuel, which was good because that would be overpowering to his sensitive nose, and now they'd left the bar only he and Hank were around to mask Nick's scent.

He had to find Nick. Had to. Had to save him. _Would_ save him. There was no other option. Monroe was trying very hard not to think about all the chaos he'd endured today, fighting off the zombie horde, and wondering if there was anything he could have done differently. Stayed resolutely at Nick's side, for instance.

There was no point rehashing the past. He had to focus on the here and now. He caught a whiff of the scent trail that was not-quite-Nick and yet was absolutely Nick. Triumphantly, he led Hank further into the woods.


	2. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A season three ficlet for grimm-challenge

"You didn't have to get me a gift." 

"Open it," Monroe urged.

Nick tore open the yellow paper emblazoned with stars and the phrases "Happy Birthday!" and "You're A Star!" There was a long dark grey velvet box inside. Nick flipped open the lid.

"A watch." Expensive watch, by the looks of it. Monroe knew his timepieces and there was no way he'd buy Nick something inferior. Hell, it might have been an antique that he'd lovingly restored, except it looked suspiciously new. He gave Monroe a wide smile. "Thank you."

"It's hard wearing, water resistant, got a timer," Monroe enthused. "It's got to stand up to the rigours of your job."

"Rigours," Nick agreed solemnly, taking off his own watch to try on the gift. Monroe didn't have to sell him on the idea. It was a nice timepiece. Unless he was nervous for some other reason. "So, where's this cake you promised me?"

"Oh no, not until everyone's here. Rosalee will be furious if we don't wait for her and Juliet to come back with the party food, and Hank should be here any minute with the beer." Monroe scratched at his beard and glanced around, sending Nick's cop senses tingling. He was definitely hiding something.

"Is there some surprise you're not telling me about?" Nick asked sternly in his best interrogation voice.

After a moment of hesitation, Monroe nodded, contrite. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Nick folded his arms. Surprises were less fun since he'd found out he was a Grimm, since they tended to be unpleasant ones. What had Monroe done now? If there was karaoke there was going to be trouble.

Monroe gestured wildly. "There's a tracking device in the watch. In case we lose you. And I wasn't supposed to tell you, because if you get possessed or something then it could read your mind and take off the watch so we can't find you. But I don't want us to have secrets!"

Nick could hardly bear to see the anguish on Monroe's face. He put one comforting hand on Monroe's shoulder, touched beyond belief. "It's okay. That's so thoughtful."

"You think so?" Monroe brightened up, making Nick smile once more. "Because I don't want to lose you. When Crown Douchebag Renard kidnapped you…I can't go through that again, Nick. I'm not trying to spy on you. I just want to know where you are. That you're safe."

Once upon a time, Nick had been an ordinary police detective doing his best to keep the city safe and be a good boyfriend to Juliet. Now he was a Grimm, with all the baggage that entailed. Yet that was how he'd met Monroe, and he wouldn't change that for the world.

"I'll wear it always," he promised. Then, with a puppy dog expression, "Come on. Just a bit of cake. It is my birthday."


End file.
